Medo Bobo
by Lumen V
Summary: Eles se amaram anos atrás em segredo.


**DISCLAIMER: HP não me pertence. Estórias criadas para fins de diversão criativa.**

* * *

 **Medo Bobo**

 **Por: Lumen**

James Potter estava cansado, fora mais um dia exaustivo na capital londrina, onde estava sendo treinado para comandar os negócios de seu pai. Ainda bem que seus melhores amigos resolveram o acompanhar, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, com os quais dividia uma cobertura luxuosa do qual seu pai o presenteara. Seu pai era muito rico, ele não era. Ainda. Ele gostava de coisas boas mas também gostava de coisas simples e uma vida calma como tinha em Hogsmead, onde morou uns anos com seus avós paternos e outros enquanto concluía seu enisno superior em Hogwarts, uma das melhores universidades do país e já fazia um ano que estava na agitada e apertada Londres. Suspirou novamente e quase pulou de susto quando ouviu seu celular tocar Its Rain men da Gloria Gaynor. Presente de Sirius Black.

-Fala Padfot.

-Que voz é essa? Enfim, estamos no Caldeirão Furado te esperando já, hoje parece que vai ser bom, musíca acústica e tudo o mais. -Comentava animado.

-Hoje é quinta-feira ainda Sirius. -Respondeu suspirando. -Estou bem cansado.

-Jamesito, está muito novo para ter atitudes de velho. -Reclamou Black. -Hoje é dia de caça meu amigo, isso aqui vai encher de gatas e cachorras. -James ouviu seu amigo gargalhar pela piada. Só ele mesmo. -Você não vai se arrepender. Traga essa bunda de 100 anos pra cá.

Potter olhou para o seu Rolex que já marcava 20 horas.

-Tudo bem, irei ficar um pouco, daqui vinte minutos estou por ai.

Ele desligou e já foi direto para o elevador. Chegando ao térreo cumprimentou os seguranças e caminhou até sua BMW X6 M preto e foi até seus amigos.

 **##########**

James teve dificuldades de achar seus amigos pela quantidade de pessoas que tinha naquele dia. Eles estavam no bar do qual não era nenhuma novidade e sorriu, indo até eles.

-Isso aqui está cheio! -Cumrpimentou os dois com batidas nos ombros.

-A senhorinha finalmente apareceu. Já estava pensando em mandar um Samu pra ti.

-Sirius e suas piadas sem graças. Faça como eu, só ignore. -Remus Luppin respondeu.

-Como eu, como você. -Sirius revidou sorrindo maliciosamente para seu parceiro.

James revirou os olhos e pediu uma dose de whisky de fogo e logo virou.

-Wow! Vai com calma que isso não é água não!

-Eu sei, mas precisava. Os dias estão monótonos e estressantes, papai é ótimo mas só assisto e estudo documentos, planilhas e toda a merda que vocês já sabem. Fazer dinheiro não é fácil, manter dinheiro não é fácil. O carma de ser filho único e ter que continuar as obras de seu pai. -James virou mais uma dose. -Não faço por mim, mas sim pelo legado da minha família e pelas milhares de famílias que dependem dos empregos dos Potters.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, preocupados com o amigo. Quando se conheceram, 10 anos atrás, não poderiam dizer que James Potter tivesse um império por trás dele, só souberam quão rico era quando ele os convidou para morar com ele em Londres. Sirius Black não ficou tão impressionado, afinal, sua família era muito rica e ainda ganhou uma herança gigante de um tio que o amava como filho. Remus era o mais pobre entre eles e isso nunca mudou nada nessa amizade. E eles sabiam como ter essa imensa responsabilidade estava acabando com o amigo. E isso que estava aprendendo ainda, imagina quando for. Senhor Potter é uma ótima pessoa e muito humilde mas muito rígido quando se trata de seus négocios.

-Cara, é uma baita de uma responsabilidade e nós entendemos, mas você não pode fazer uma grande tempestade. Tenha calma, ele só quer você tenha noção e aprenda a lidar com tudo aquilo e não está dizendo que obrigatóriamente você será ceo e qualquer coisa. Ele está fazendo a parte dele como pai. Ele está velho James e ele sabe disso, e ele mesmo já disse que não irá obrigá-lo a nada, mas esse treinamento é obrigátorio. Tenha paciência. -Remus sempre fora sensato e sincero em suas palavras e sabia que o amigo precisava ouvir aquilo.

James suspirou e jogou a cabeça sobre os braços em cima da bancada, sabia que o amigo tinha razão e poderia ser uma atitude egoísta e mesquinha dele.

-Só estou esgotado e com saudades de ser um universitário irresponsável e dar problemas pra vovó e vovô. -Levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Você é do interior mesmo hein. -Sirius negativou com a cabeça e trocando olhares com Remus, que entendeu.. -Bem, parece já vai começar. Viemos pra cá porque sabemos que gosta de lugares assim.

Os três conversavam tranquilos, afinal, desde que Remus e Sirius foram morar juntos, se viam poucas vezes.

Uma voz suave e melódica começou a cantar uma música calma. James tentou dar uma espiada, mas havia muita gente atrapalhando sua visão.

-Que voz bonita! -Comentou Remus sorrindo.

James parou para prestar mais atenção, a voz melodiosa agora começava uma outra música com ritmo diferente, misturado com um pouco de espanhol. Aquela voz não lhe era estranha. Franziu o cenho.

-Conheço essa voz. -Comentou, já se levantando para atravessar entre as pessoas até ao menos ter uma visão, com Sirius e Remus ao seu encalço.

-Não acredito... -Sussurrou James, surpreso.

Remus e Sirius riram entre si.

-Nossa é a ruivona! -Black disfarçou estar surpreso. -Linda e talentosa como sempre.

-Ela não tinha vergonha de estar em público? -Perguntou Remus curiosamente.

-Tinha um pouco sim. Ela era cantora de chuveiro só, onde soltava a voz de verdade. -Respondera James, ainda olhando-a com surpresa.

-Quem diria! Cantora de chuveiro, de encontros com os amigos em festas e agora em pub de Londres! -Sirius só faltava pular. -Essa ruiva é demais.

Potter não dava mais bola para os amigos, só prestava atenção à sua frente.

 **~JiLy~**

Quando terminou o show, Lily Evans fora aplaudida com entusiasmo. Podia ver em sua pela branca o corado de suas buchechas.

-Eu vou lá falar com ela e oferecer uma bebida. -Sirius falou e foi caminhando entre as pessoas até a ruiva.

Logo Sirius com Lily apareceram ao lado dos outros dois.

-Olha essa ruiva perdida aqui! -Comentou Sirius erguendo ela no colo e depois soltando. Ela estava vermelha.

-Olá Remus quanto tempo! -Lily abraçou o carinhosamente, o que foi contríbuido. -Você está lindo de morrer!

-Olá Potter! -Lily sorriu e deu um um rápido aceno para ele. -Como vai?

-Vou bem, e com você? -Respondeu com um pouco de mágoa pelo tratamento diferente, mas não deixou transparecer. -Muito legal ter perdido a vergonha de cantar com público grande e desconhecido. Sempre soube que conseguiria. -James viu Lily corar.

-Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. Pois é, uma hora a gente tem que perder o medo das coisas né? -Ela respondeu, dando com os braços. -Mas e vocês, o que fazem desde o témino de Hogwarts? -Lily aceitou o copo com Martini que Sirius lhe entregou e agradeceu.

-Bem, eu ganhei uma herança generosa do meu tio, fugi dos outros Black que não me agregam em nada. Poderia ficar sem trabalhar, vagabundear como sempre planejamos, mas também tenho um pouco de responsabilidade, eu e Remus montamos um négocio, quando viemos para Londres moramos com Jamesitinho aqui por 5 meses e como ele não é uma boa cia mais, resolvemos ter nossa casa. -Jogou tudo de uma vez.

-Sirius já disse tudo. -Reclamou Remus, revirando os olhos. -Muitas outras coisas também, mas isso é pra sentar e bater um papo decente qualquer dia.

James ficou observando a interação entre os três, mas os olhos não saia da ruiva acaju chamada Lily Evans. Ela estava mais deslumbrante do que se lembrava. A pele parecia de porcelana de tão branca que era, os olhos verdes esmeraldas e expressivos, os lábios cheios e vermelhos do batom, a sobrancelha bem feita e com harmonia na sua face bela e uma covinha no lado esquerdo quando sorria, os dentes alvos e alinhados, o pescoço... Uma mulher linda com seus 1,70 de altura.

-E você James? -Perguntou timidamente. Finalmente o chamara pelo nome.

-Bom, eu ando ajudando meu pai com os negócios dele. Longe da profissão que escolhi, mas está valendo. E você Evans?

-Ah pouco tempo resolvi sair de Hogsmead, tentar vida fora, conhecer outros lugares, oportunidades... Exercer a profissão, essas coisas todas. Bem, foi muito bom ver vocês eu já tenho que ir!

-Você cantará sempre aqui? -Perguntou Remus.

-Tudo indica que sim. As quintas são minhas, parece que gostaram de mim. E isso é só um hobbie, vocês sabem. -Riu contente. -Tchau marotos, até breve!

James, Sirius e Remus viram a ruiva sumir na multidão e Potter suspirou.

-Vocês sabiam, não é? -Ele olhou para seus amigos que sorriam e acenaram com a cabeça.

-Claro que sim, só pedimos para nosso gerente contratá-la. Em uma conversa com a Dorcas ela nos disse que a ruiva estava por aqui e o resto fomos atras. -Remus respondeu sorrindo.

James não achou tanta graça.

 **#######**

Ele não queria admitir mas o dia mais aguardado por ele era as quintas. Era uma coisa que ele não conseguia negar e já era a quarta semana desde que a viu. Aguentou as piadas de que os encontros deles sempre seriam no mesmo dia de Lily Evans. Ele sempre gostou de ouvi-la cantando.

James olhou em seu relógio ansiosamente e se levantou, arrumou seu terno Armani e correu para seu carro. Chegando lá, Sirius e Remus já esperavam por ele. A casa estava lotada de novo.

-Vocês estão nadando em dinheiro, pelo jeito. -Comentou já bebendo a dose de whisky de fogo que deixaram pra ele.

-Fazer o que. -Respondeu Sirius cinicamente. -Se fazemos é sucesso, temos que aguentar.

James sorriu e começou umas conversas amenas com seus amigos mas na verdade não queria demonstrar seu nervosismo. Lily já estava no palco com seu violão, linda com os cabelos presos e um vestido roxo com decote em vê e mostrando suas belas pernas e saltos nos pés. Logo começou a cantar, fazendo James sorrir.

-A voz dela é magnifica não é? -Perguntou Sirius, provocando o amigo.

-É linda.

-Devia se oferecer para levá-la pra casa hoje.

-Lily, você está cada dia mais incrível! Nasceu para cantar! -Tietou Remus abraçando a amiga.

-Obrigada por sempre virem me assistir, ver rostos conhecidos me dá forças e não me deixa errar. -Bebericou sua cerveja que Sirius ofereceu.

-Nah, sempre gostavamos quando cantava. Principalmente quando nos reuníamos na sua casa e você tomando banho e cantava. James até mandava o povo todo ficar quieto. -James fuzilou Sirius com o olhar, do qual devolveu sorrindo maliciosamente. -Bêbada então, ninguém segurava.

-Como é? -Perguntou com curiosidade. -Eu cantava bêbada? Como ninguém me disse isso? -Lily estava chocada. -Em qual grau de bebida?

-Bem, do tipo que canta e dança junto. -Respondeu Remus gargalhando. -Belas lembranças, mesmo quando sensualizava pra cima de mim.

-E era o tipo de dança bem... -Sirius começou a rebolar, fazendo-os rir e deixar a ruiva corada.

-Meu bom deus! Eu irei matar qualquer dia desses, aquelas gurias! -Respondeu envergonhada.

-Mas matava um de tesão, isso si... AI! -Sirius recebeu uma cotovelada na costela como brinde de James Potter, que lançou um olhar matador de aviso.

-Era muito legal quando reuníamos nossas turmas. Até para um estudo saia muita bagunça. -Desconversou James. -Foram os melhores anos. Apesar de muitas brigas, ninguém podia conosco.

-Lembro que a Dor queria matar o Sirius. Os dois bebados, com vassouras nas mãos pensando ser espadas. -Os quatro riram. -Espero que tenha sido só alcoólicos aquele dia.

-Lily Evans! Que escandalo! Acha que somos o que? -Indagou Sirius fazendo teatro. -Quem vê nunca pitou uma verdinha...

-Não nego. -Sorriu e olhou para o relógio. -Bom guris, preciso ir, está ficando tarde já e o onibús logo passará.

James recebeu a cotovelada de Sirius.

-Eu estou indo também, preciso acordar cedo amanhã. Aliás, não quer uma carona? -Ele a olhou e sorriu.

-Não sei... Não sei qual caminho toma e não quero ser inconveniente. -Respondeu insegura.

-Capaz! Fala como se nunca morou no meu carango. -Potter revirou os olhos. -E moro perto, te deixo onde achar melhor então.

-Tudo bem. Tchau Remus, Sirius, até semana que vem. -Potter também se despediu dos amigos junto de Lily e ambos foram atravessando pessoas até chegar na rua já escura e fria.

-Então Potter, qual o carango? Seu carro era velho mas era confortável, pelo que me lembre.

James riu com sinceridade e a levou até sua BMW gigante.

-Não pode ser! -Lily olhou dele para o carro e vice-versa. -Me emprega onde você trabalha porquê estou precisando!

James ficou um pouco envergonhado e lembrou-se que a ruiva era apaixonada por carros.

-Essa BMW X6 M é maravilhosa e tudo de bom! Um sonho de consumo, mais que um Audi. Olha esse design luxuoso e esportivo... Bom, é como o vejo. -Lily deu de ombros ainda maravilhada. -Juntou muito dinheiro Potter. Um carro desses compra uma casa gigante e mais alguns móveis de luxo.

-Eu sei que gosta de carros, é que você está só olhando a beleza exterior e na hora que entrar, irá ver estrelas. -Brincou indo abrir a porta para ela. E dito e feito, Lily só faltou desmaiar.

-Se esse carro me pedir em casamento, eu caso. De verdade. -James ria das declarações da ruiva. Já estavam na metade do caminho da casa dela.

-E como está sendo Londres pra você? Tudo que alberga nela? -Perguntou James espiando Lily com o canto dos olhos.

-Bem, bem agitada. Pra quem nasceu e viveu numa cidade de interior, o deslumbre e novidades nunca terminam. -Lily sorriu e o olhou, ficando im pouco corada.

-Eu sei. Lembro que você não queria sair de lá, o que a fez mudar de ideia? -Perguntou realmente curioso.

-Amo minha família e tudo o mais, mas fui criada para não me arriscar com nada. Ou melhor, não posso só "culpar" terceiros sobre uma coisa que é minha também. Eu tive e ainda tenho muitos medos e receios, e então um dia me perguntei: por quê? E decidida como sou, fiz minhas malas, contei minhas economias e vim pra cá. Uma coisa grandiosa para alguém tão receosa quanto eu. É naquele prédio à esquerda Potter.

James estacionou o carro na frente do prédio de classe média que não parecia ser muito seguro. Aliás, pelo bairro, não parecia mesmo.

-Você é muito inteligente, curiosa e decidida. Sabia que viver lá era pequeno demais para alguém como você. Eu já amo aquela tranquilidade. -Respondeu sorrindo, encostando o tronco no banco de couro e olhando-a. -É bom se arriscar, você nunca sabe quando uma oportunidade aparecerá de novo.

-Eu sei bem disso. Não pense que foi fácil sair da minha zona de conforto. Perdi muitas oportunidades já e não sei se terei outras chances. -Lily suspirou e saiu do carro. -Bem, obrigada pela carona e espero te ver quinta!

-Estarei lá. -Ambos acenaram um para o outro e James só saiu quando a viu entrar.

Suspirou e se perguntou de que oportunidades estava falando.

 **~JiLy~**

Outra quinta, outra corrida, outro dia de ver Lily Evans. Como sempre, fora direto ao encontro dos meninos, tomou sua dose de whsky e começaram a conversar enquanto ouviam a voz de Lily ecoar e animar centenas de pessoas.

-James, você ainda tem uma queda por ela. -Ouviu Sirius falar e suspirou alto. -Não minta pra nós, sempre soubemos o caminhão que carrega por ela. Cara, foram anos! E continua sendo! Como aguentou ser amigo dela com sentimentos diferentes?

-Bem, vocês sabem, afinal fingiam que não se gostavam romanticamente. -Deu de ombros. -Eu só aguentei. Sai com pessoas erradas, curti e tudo o mais. E ela namorava Diggory e parecia bem apaixonada então... E sim já tentei conquistá-la logo no começo mas vocês lembram como era. E nunca enxerguei nela algum sentimento amoroso por mim. Então é, desisti mas não esqueci. Não minto e omito que já gostei de outras, mas ela é...

-O tipo de amor épico. -Remus segurou na mão de Sirius e sorriu.

-Não sei se pode ser chamado assim ou se é amor ou só alguma coisa que não sei. -James franziu o cenho. -E acho que nunca saberei.

-Cara, já faz mais de 7 anos isso! Se não é amor eu não sei o que é então!

-Enfim, o tempo é do um tempo, nem tudo podemos ter. -James sorriu. -Olha a ironia, sou o tipo sortudo que pode comprar quase tudo mas sinto que não tenho nada. Ainda bem que sou um rico humilde. -Os três riram da piada sofrida de James. -Ela acabou.

Olharam na direção da rua saindo do palco, esperando ela aparecer junto deles, mas algo chamou atenção: um cara loiro e bem vestido do qual Lily pulou nos braços e foi rodopiada. E James sabia quem era.

-Bem, como eu disse, não me iludo e sou humilde. Ela nunca me jogou sinais e ao que tudo indica, o amor épico dela está ali, Amus Diggory. -James virou outra dose de Whisky e se despediu dos amigos. -Galera, vou indo, amanhã preciso acompanhar uma reunião de merda com acionistas de merda. Divirtam-se!

James só caminhou rápido até seu carro e partiu. Uma solitária lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Ele trocaria toda sua fortuna para esquecer um rosto e uma voz. Ele só queria poder mandar nos malditos sentimentos e escolher alguém para se doar. Sim, ele acreditava no amor. Aliás, quem não acredita quando se esta amando? Principalmente há tanto tempo?

 **######**

Lily estava nervosa. Já estava próximo da hora de seu show novamente mas a tensão desse dia estava compensando todos os outros. Respirou e suspirou pesadamente. Nada disso tinha haver com James Potter, nada.

Então por que ele foi embora mais cedo na outra quinta? Seus amigos não souberam explicar o motivo e ela não insistiu no assunto. Será que tinha alguém o esperando?

-Lily, franzir o cenho não vai ajudar a resolver problemas. -Lily sorriu para o amigo. -Boa garota mas ainda está bem falso, querida. -Ela revirou os olhos. -Me diga de verdade o que te incomoda? Não vim de tão longe para vivenciar farsas.

-Amus, tu sabe bem. -Murmurou olhando para o amigo loiro bonito de sorriso fácil e radiante.

-JP de novo? Qual a situação agora?

-Bem, eu te disse que desde o primeiro dia ele vem no pub para encontrar-se com os outros e quando acabo, vou até eles e tomamos uns drinks, conversamos e rimos e na outra semana me convidou para uma carona numa puta BMW X6 M, devo salientar. -Amus gargalhou, só essa ruiva doida poderia falar de carro com tanta paixão. -E então ele foi embora mais cedo. Por quê? Eu aceitaria uma carona até a pé, por deus!

-Ruiva linda e talentosa, -Amus pegou ambas as mãos dela junto das suas. - você acha que ele sabe dos seus sentimentos milenar? Ou que tenha uma bola de cristal que do nada exclama: OH doce Lily sente coisas por mim desde A.C? -Diggory arqueou a sobrancelha. -Meu anjo, ou se liberta ou berra a quatro ventos. É muito sentimento guardado e não resolvido. E eu posso ter muita culpa nisso. Eu sei que no começo nós nos gostávamos, perdemos a virgindade juntos! Mas amada, você sacrificou sentimentos por mim! E isso nunca poderei me perdoar!

-Amus não fala isso! Eu faria zilhões de vezes se fosse preciso! -Lily acariciou a mão do amigo.

-Eu sei e eu sinto muitíssimo por isso. Você me salvou do inferno do bulling e da homofobia, eu realmente apreciei o primeiro ano juntos, pensava que finalmente iria ser "normal", mas eu gosto de linguiças e isso nunca irá mudar. Você, fingindo ser minha namorada mesmo depois de falar a verdade, só pra não ser expulso de casa e apanhar. Você sacrificou sua chance de demonstrar seu gostar, paixão e amor. Te roubei anos de tentativas...

-Não foi só isso. Eu tinha medo de me machucar, um ninho bem feito é mais aconchegante do que um novo, entende? Potter vivia em festas -não que eu também não ficava-, ficava com N mulheres, namorou por um tempo uma... Nunca tive a oportunidade de verdade de falar algo. E ele me irritava, e me olhava, sorria. Vivíamos tão juntos e tão perto... Sem nenhum sinal. -Lily sorriu tristemente. -Quando ele foi embora, meu coração partiu em fragmentos que eu não acharia e você me deu a força que precisava para começar uma vida, mesmo que tenha demorado meses de luto, eu vim com todos os medos e anseios. Tu sabes bem. E é aqui que o encontro e então... POW! Só de o olhar, tremi. Como que pode?

-Você deveria tentar dessa vez, de verdade. Pensando bem, ele pode ter ficado com cíumes! -Amus sorriu alegremente. -Que babado!

-Não brinca com isso!

-Tu disse que ele estava lá até o momento em que você pulou no meu colinho e depois sumiu. Pode ser bem verdade.

-Não me iluda Diggory! -Lily ficou mais nervosa.

-Amor, é hora de pegar toda a coragem que está no seu atual eu, toda empoderada e dona de si e cantar aquela música linda.

-NÃO MESMO! -Lily chegou a pular. -Nunca!

-SIM SENHORA!

 **~JiLy~**

Subindo ao palco e com seu violão em mãos, suou um pouco de nervoso. Amus a arrumara como uma barbie! Tacou-lhe um batom vinho, pintou seus olhos, arrumou seus cabelos fazendo uma trança da raiz cair junto ao resto do cabelo para o lado esquerdo, a fez colocar um vestido bem decotado e longo, com abertura na perna direita. Estava se sentindo como se fosse a própria Jessica Rabbit! Se é que essa não fora a intenção dele. Sentou-se e olhou para a multidão querendo achar o trio de beleza parada dura e logo os avistou.

Sirius Black era maravilhoso com seus 1,93, músculos, sorriso maravilhoso, cabelos pretos maravilhosos, bronzeado, olhos acinzentados, um rosto de dar inveja, vestido no mais lindo terno.

Remus Lupin e seus 1,90, acastanhado, olhos cor de mel, sorriso radiante, um rosto lindo, que transpassa uma pessoa de boa educação e indole.

E gays. Assumidos. Parceiros. Morando juntos. Choro no mundo feminino. Quem pegou não pega nunca mais.

E tem James Potter com seus 1,88, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, cabelos pretos revoltados -ninguém sabe o que há com aquele cabelo-, rosto lindo, boca carnuda de um sorriso fácil e malicioso, vestido em um terno sob medida aberto na frente, mostrando o suspensório.

Lily gemeu baixinho. Lembrava como o mundo feminino se referia a eles: O Trio Pau de Ouro, o Trio Beleza Pura, O Trio Tudo de Bom e muitos outros adjetivos que melhor nem lembrar. E eles só se chamavam de Os Marotos. Há se soubessem... E quando jogavam algum esporte e ficavam sem camisa? Muit s abriam as pernas de longe. Os três deram uma boa rodada naquele lugar.

Lily balançou a cabeça e riu, testando o som. Olhou novamente e conseguiu capitar o olhar de triste e um pouco bebado de Potter. Chegava a ser engraçado que no meio de monte de cabeça ela ainda consiga definir o olhar dele. Respirou fundo, fez a apresentação e começou a cantar com todo seu coração. Mas aquela música deixou por último. Não poderia agora.

Lily tomou um gole de água e avistou Amus olhando-a indagativo e ela só suspirou e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sua última música da noite. Mordeu os lábios até sentir além dor e contando até 5, tomou coragem:

-Bem pessoal, eu gostaria de apresentar uma música de minha autoria que fiz anos atrás para uma pessoa especial. Espero que gostem! -Lily começou a dedilhar seu violão e soltou a voz.

 _Ah, esse tom de voz eu reconheço_

 _Mistura de medo e desejo_

 _Tô aplaudindo a sua coragem de me ligar_

 _Eu pensei que só 'tava alimentando_  
 _Uma loucura da minha cabeça_  
 _Mas quando ouvi sua voz respirei aliviado_

Lily se lembrava bem desse dia, enquanto cantava, imagens passava rapidamente pela sua cabeça em alta velocidade. Ela e James tinham brigado, algo como Amus a tratava (estava em uma época difícil para ele) e sobre o chifre que ele tomou da atual. Jogaram todas sus frustações um no outro e ficaram sem se falar por dois dias. Lily estava bebendo com suas amigas e já estava alta e atendeu o celular que tocava:

-Alô pessoa do outro lado.

-Evans, precisamos conversar, por favor. -James estava com a língua enrolada já.-Juro que deixo você deitar o banco do meu carro.

-Estarei na frente de casa. E Potter, vai tomar no cu. -Desligou, despediu-se de suas amigas e ia atravessar a rua mas Potter já estava lá com a porta aberta, Lily entrou.

Potter subiu o morro que dava para ver toda a cidade e parou lá, ficaram um tempo em silêncio até alguém tomar partido, que foi os dois.

-Me desculpe! -Gargalharam juntos e James mostrou uma garrafa pela metade de vodka pra Lily, do qual sorriu ligou o rádio e começaram a tomar.

-Ah James, de verdade, é horrível brigar com quem a gente gosta. -Conversou em um alto momento da madrugada, ambos já falando mais torto.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Por isso estamos aqui! -Riu, olhando-a bebada. -Ah, trouxe uma coisa também. -James pegou um punhado e papel de seda e entregou na mão dela. -Tá na hora de aprender a bolar.

-Potter, não tenho cordenação motora e cognitiva no momento. -Revirou os olhos mas ele insistiu. -Tudo bem, vai me ensinando.

James chegou mais perto dela e começou a ajudar.

 _Tanto amor guardado tanto tempo_  
 _A gente se prendendo à toa_  
 _Por conta de outra pessoa_  
 _Só da pra saber se acontecer_

 _É, e na hora que eu te beijei_  
 _Foi melhor do que eu imaginei_  
 _Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_

James segurou em suas mãos manuseando como se fosse ele próprio e falando perto de seu ouvido todo o processo.

-Agora Lily, lambe aqui. -Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e lambeu o papel, do qual não grudou. -Evans, quero molhado.

-Assim? -Lily lambeu o dedo de James brincando, mas não para ele.

-Evans, preste atenção! -Sussurrou em seu ouvido e sentiu o o ombro dela balançar. "Se controle!" Pedia a si mesmo e puxou o baseado para terminar. Estava bêbaço mas não tanto.

-Uau James, que língua potente! -Lily comentou olhando-o maliciosamente e logo depois gargalhando.

-Evans... -Contou até dez e pegou o isqueiro e acendeu o baseado e puxou.

-Você é tão sexy assim. -Lily mordeu os lábios, estava adorando provocar ele.

James negou com a cabeça e passou para a ela que deu uma longa puxada e depois soltou.

Eles estavam bebados e ficando mais bebados ainda e por segurança, James travou o carro todo, deixando só um pouco da janela aberta. Lily passou para ele e ficou o olhando, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, os olhos verdes brilhantes e já pequenos.

-Potter, você é bom e isso é tão sexy. -Sorriu novamente maliciosamente.

-Evans, pare de falar essas bobagens! -Reclamou, inseguro de suas atitudes.

-Você é fodidamente sexy.

James Potter não aguentou, o rosto muito próximo dela, deu uma última tragada e finalmente a beijou, soltando a fumaça entre eles. O beijo era uma dança sensual de dois seres se entregando, com sentimento e posse, dolorido, gostoso e sensual.

Ninguém sabia quem lembraria e quem esqueceria. E pelo jeito, ele esqueceu. Lily e sua memória de elefante que mesmo bêbada e chapada ao ponto que estava ontem, lembrou de tudo. E queria morrer de vergonha de sua ousadia.

 _E na hora que eu te beijei_  
 _Foi melhor do que eu imaginei_  
 _Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_  
 _É o fim daquele medo bobo_

 _Tanto amor guardado tanto tempo_  
 _A gente se prendendo à toa_  
 _Por conta de outra pessoa_  
 _Só da pra saber se acontecer_

 _É, e na hora que eu te beijei_  
 _Foi melhor do que eu imaginei_  
 _Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_

 _E na hora que eu te beijei_  
 _Foi melhor do que eu imaginei_  
 _Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_  
 _No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes_  
 _É o fim daquele medo bobo_  
 _É o fim daquele medo bobo_

Fora ovacionada de pé, chegava a ser ensurdecedor! Todo seu corpo tremia por ter exposto algo assim e por outro lado se felicitava pela ótima recepção de algo de sua autoria. Estava em puro extase. Olhou para Amus dando o maior sorriso mundo. Agradeceu ao público e foi correndo abraçar o melhor amigo.

-Gata maravilhosa! O que foi isso? Parece que me deram um tiro e me ressuscitei! -Lily viu lágrimas caindo dos olhos do amigo e com ternura, deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso.

-Essa música é para ti tomar finalmente coragem e chamar Prewett para dar uma volta. -E piscou o olho. -Vamos até os garotos.

Lily teve dificuldades de chegar até os meninos por conta das pessoas que a aparavam para felicitações.

-Olá rapazes de mais de 24 anos! -Seu estado de alegria era imenso. Sentiu-se ser levantada no ar pelo Sirius e depois por Remus.

-Garota, você é demais! Contratada exclusiva da casa agora!

-Como assim? Vocês são donos daqui? Por quê não me falaram antes? -Indagou surpresa.

-Era surpresa Sirius boca aberra! -Ralhou Remus revoltado. -Mas enfim, sua estrela está gigante hoje Lily e olá Diggory. -Os rapazes se cumprimentaram.

-Remus, Sirius, James, como estão? -Sorriu Diggory educadamente. -Lily é demais, não é mesmo?

-Sim, ela é. -Sussurrou James enquanto tomava sua quarta dose de whisky de fogo.

-Cara, pega leve que tu dirige! -Remus lhe chamou a atenção para esse detalhe e pediu para o barman começar a dar água ao invés de alcoólicas.

-Meninos, vocês são um arraso! Onde vocês passam os olhos dos outros os acompanham, não é mesmo bella? -Amus indagou sorrindo. -Aliás, sabem como vocês eram chamados?

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares intensos e James só ouvia.

-Trio Pau de Ouro fora outros que prefiro nem comentar, não é Lily? -Lily olhou indagando o que diabos ele estava fazendo, se expondo assim e corou.

-Me abstenho de tecer comentários indecentes.

Remus e Sirius gargalharam com vontade e James só soltou um sorrisinho.

-Amada, indecente está você vestida assim! Hoje sai acompanhada, está de matar! -Amus piscou-lhe os olhos e recebeu um revirar dela.

-Querido, você que me vestiu de Jéssica Rabbit, só aceitei pelo atraso.

Remus e Sirius estavam confusos, desde quando Amus Diggory é gay? Que história toda é essa e que história é essa da música de Lily?

Para comemorar, Sirius pediu 2 doses de tequila para cada um (água pro James) e brindaram.

-Bem gente, é o máximo rever vocês, mas tenho um compromisso que não posso adiar. -Amus cumprimentou os rapazes e foi abraçar a Lily apertado e sussurrou:

-Irei ligar para Prewett e tem um presentinho na sua bolsa. -Deu um tapa em sua bunda e saiu.

Lily sorriu e indagou James com a cabeça e recebeu negativas dos dois, ela disfarçou a tristeza e continou conversando com os meninos por um tempo, até que a falta de interesse do Potter atngiu. Fora ao banheiro e passou para pegar sua bolsa e voltou até os meninos.

-Sempre é bom ver vocês mas já está na minha hora. Na póxima quinta estou de volta!

-Lily, vai pegar onibús assim? Eu sei, eu sei, mas onde você mora é um pouco perigoso!

-Remus, não se preocupe! -Lily beijou os dois na face, olhou rapidamente para James para nenhum perceber e foi indo até seu ponto.

Sentou- e percebeu que a noite estava fria e triste.

 **#####**

-Ai merda! -Xingou James, passando as mãos na cabeça. -Pra que isso?

-Pra parar de ser um tapado inútil! Ficou a noite toda ai tentando ser invisível e que não sente nada, nem sequer deu os parabéns para ela! -Sirius estava bravo. -Não sabia que James Potter se entregava tão fácil. Se tivesse prestado atenção, bastante atenção mesmo, iria entender que Amus Diggory é gay até o último fio de pelo das bolas!

-Como assim? -James estava surpreso. Mesmo.

-Vá a merda seu boçal! Vá atrás dela agora!

O onibus estava atrasado para variar. Amus simplesmente pegou emprestado suas roupas mais confortáveis, para variar. E estava sozinha em um ponto escuro e começou a ter um pouco de medo. Olhou para o chão por um tempo, até ouvir alguém chamar seu nome e olhou para frente. Era James e aquele carro gigante. Lily suspirou. Ela realmente casaria com esse carro. Levantou-se e sentou-se.

-Obrigada Potter, estava ficando realmente desconfortável ali. -Sorriu, enquanto colocava o sinto.

-Imagino. -Sussurrou James roucamente. -Te levo pra casa?

Lily o olhou bem, parecia mais uma pergunta sugestiva.

-Me leve para um lugar legal.

James sorriu e acelerou o carro.

-Que lugar incrível! -Comentou Lily abismada em ver a cidade de um outro ângulo. -Hogsmead em milhares de km! -Sorriu.

Potter a observava minuciosamente.

-Realmente. Por isso gosto tanto de vir aqui para pensar. -James ergueu uma garrafa de whisky de fogo pela metade, fazendo Lily gargalhar. Ambos começaram a tomar entre goles pequenos e conversas fiadas. Lily foi procurar seu celular dentro da bolsa e viu lá: papel de seda e erva.

Só podia ser Amus mesmo, aquela cretina safada!, e gargalhou.

-Potter, a quanto tempo você não bola um? -Perguntou sugestivamente.

-Muito tempo. Por que? -Ela levantou e mostrou pra ele que começou a rir. - Não acredito que a certinha Evans carrega essas coisas na bolsa! O que dirá seus fãns?

-Nah, todos temos nossos segredos. -Piscou um olho e começou a fazer o processo. -Eu tive um ótimo professor.

James olhou-a com brilho nos olhos, sorrindo e pegou o baseado que ela bolou pra puxar.

-Faz tempo que não faço isso. Havia me esquecido da sensação.

Lily o olhava e mordia o lábio inferior e pegou quando James passou para ela. Ficaram só nisso, o silêncio não era desconfortável até James quebrar.

-Sobre a música... -Lily deu uma engasgada. - Eu quero saber de você, porquê não lembro o que foi real ou invenção da minha cabeça sobre aquela madrugada. -James olhou-a firme e observou seu olhar surpreso. -Eu preciso saber Lily, vivi anos pensando que era imaginação, um desejo realizado e como nunca demonstrou nada, continuei acreditando. Até hoje á noite.

-Sim James, foi real, muito real. Eu sempre achei que tivesse esquecido, infelizmente tenho um memória boa e como você não indagou e nem nada... Preferi esconder.

-Puta que pariu! -Foi a única coisa que o ouviu dizer antes de tragar e soltar. -Puta que pariu.

-Eu sei...

-Sabe a quanto tempo eu sou apaixonado por você? -james virou-se em sua direção e se aproximou, deixando os rostos próximos. -Sabe quantos anos miseráveis eu vivi tentando te esquecer? Droga Lily! Essa noite fiquei sabendo que Amus Digorry é gay! Eu não entendo! Meu Deus! Noite passada eu ia tomar coragem mas dai te vi pulando no colo dele e ele era... Eu morri mais um pouco! E então hoje a mesma coisa... Céus, eu morri de cíumes. Você Evans, é aquele tipo de amor épico, intrínseco em todo meu corpo sem nunca ter te tocado ou beijado (até o saber momento). -James tragou mais e mais. -Porra! Se tivesse me dado uma chance... Se tivesse falado: Hei Potter filho da puta! Que beijo horrível era aquele? Eu teria tentado. Você nunca deu sinais de que me queria.

Lily estava em choque com toda a confissão que chegou a ficar atordoada e riu, observando Potter dando mais um pega e passando pra ela.

-James Potter, você é terrivelmente muito sexy. -Disse olhando-o maliciosamente. -Terrivelmente sexy. -Foi se aproximando dele, tragando, e subiu em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, sentiu as mãos de James passear de seus pés e subir até sua bunda onde ele apertou com força. Lily botou o baseado na boca dele, que deu uma longa puxada e depois tirou, encostando sua boca na dele. -E terrivelmente minha destruição. - E o beijou.

* * *

 **N/A: Jily é sempre bom! Rrsrs**

 **Me desculpem os erros ortográficos, depois irei corrigir!**

 **Não sei do porque, mas essa música é muito Jily demais da conta. 3**

 **Sim, fiz descrição de uso ervistica porque sei lá, achei que encaixou. Bebida é droga, chocolate é droga, cigarro é droga. Anyway...**

 **Espero que quem ler, tenha gostado e se divertido!**

 **Um grande abraço, Lumen.**

 **Kisus**


End file.
